


See You Again

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It had been years since she was last here, years since she had last seen her.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day one prompt: leaves and favorite shadowhunter/shadowhunter ship.

The leaves crunched under her feet as she made her way towards the stairs to the Institute. It had been years since she was last here, years since she had last seen _her._ She stopped and stared up at the building. It looked the same, though she was sure the people inside were not. 

“Lydia?”

Lydia turned around, facing the shadowhunter she had felt both nervous and excited to see again. Isabelle Lightwood stood before her, bags under her eyes and evidence of demon ichor on her, but no less beautiful than the last time she saw her. “Hello, Izzy. Just getting back from a mission?”

“A patrol,” Isabelle answered and gestured to her clothes. “It wasn’t such a quiet night unfortunately.”

“Is it ever?”

Isabelle smiled. “Sometimes we catch a break.” 

The two stood there in silence for a moment, neither of them really knowing what to say. The wind picking up, blowing the leaves around and making Lydia shiver. It was then Isabelle said, “How about we head inside? It’s much warmer in the Institute and perhaps we could catch up after I clean up? Have you had breakfast yet?”

“That answer depends on if you are the one cooking or not.”

Isabelle just smiled and shook her head. “Funny.” She started towards the doors and Lydia followed, the two walking in sync. “I was just thinking about you the other day. I’m glad you’ve come to visit, Lydia.”

Lydia smiled and held open the door for her. “I wanted to see you again. It’s been a long time.”

“It has been. I’ll go clean up and meet you in a few minutes. There’s a new diner down the street that I’ve been dying to try.”

“Sounds good.”

Isabelle smiled at her and started towards the bedroom, Lydia watching her walk away and feeling even more nervous than she did earlier. When she had left the Institute years earlier, they had been in the start of something, and not a day went by that she didn’t think about what could have been had she stayed.


End file.
